When I Look At You
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME! Regina has lost her memory after being tortured. The only person she knows is Snow. Can Emma make Regina fall in love with her all over again so she can perform true loves kiss? Only one way to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Snow had sped almost the whole way to the mayoral mansion. Ema has sounded completely devastated on the phone. Snow had barely been able to make out what her daughter had been trying to say. From what Snow could understand, something was happening with Regina.

When the princess enters the mansion, Emma greets her at the door. Something was most definitely wrong. Emma looked like she had been crying, and not in a good 'I'm happy my fiancee is awake' way.

"Emma, honey what is it?" Snow asks in a worried tone.

"She's awake." Emma says, then her lip begins to quiver. "B-but she has no idea who I am."

Snow pulls Emma into a tight hug and begins to rub her daughter's back. Emma sobs against her mother. Snow's heart ached, not just for Emma, but for Regina too. Snow wondered if her stepmother would ever get her happy ending.

"She remembers saving you and being engaged to the king." Emma explains once she's calmed down enough to talk. "M-maybe you could talk to her?"

Snow nods. She wanted to help in anyway that she could. Even if at first she had been skeptical of their relationship, it was obvious now that Emma and Regina belonged together.

Snow makes her way up the steps and into the master bedroom. Regina didn't look any different, but her demeanor had clearly changed. For a brief moment, it throws the princess off. Seeing Regina so fragile was not something Snow White was used to.

"Regina." Snow as she walks closer to her stepmother.

"S-snow?" Regina is shocked to see the girl all grown up. "I-I don't understand…."

Snow tries to decide how to explain the situation. She knew she had to be careful what she told Regina. She also needed to be gentle with the woman. The last thing the former princess wanted was to make Regina go dark again.

"You're okay." Snow assures. "But, I'm afraid, you've lost a large chunk of your memory."

"W-who was that lady that was in here earlier?" Regina asks innocently. "She had magic, I could feel it. Oh no did my mother send her here!?"

"No!" Snow exclaims seeing the evident fear in Regina's eyes. "Emma is my daughter. I know how strange that sounds, but trust me. Emma is good, you knew her….very well I might add."

Regina nods, deciding to take Snow's word. She was still very confused, and her head ached. She just wanted to go home even though she had no idea where home was. She felt like she was missing something-or maybe someone-that she didn't even know. It was terrifying.

"Is Daniel here?" Regina asks hopefully even though deep down she feared she knew the answer. She needed to hear it outloud.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Snow replies sincerely. Her apology runs much deeper than the mayor could understand in her current state. "Daniel, he's dead."

Tears begin to trickle down Regina's pale cheeks. Snow isn't sure what she should do. She prays Regina won't ask for the details of Daniel's horrific death. As much as the old Regina had changed, Snow is unsure how this New Regina would take the news.

"I-I don't have anyone." Regina realizes. "Unless...where's mother, oh and daddy?"

Snow gives Regina a sad smile. Regina gets the message and begins to shake. She truly was alone. There was no one left.

"W-what will I do now?" Regina asks in terror. "I have no one."

Snow takes Regina's hand in her tightly. To her surprise Regina allows the princess to hug her. Regina had no idea how many people she had and how many people loved her. Snow was determined to help Regina and to give her new, better memories. To give her a better life.

"You'll come with me." Snow decides. "David-my husband-and I have an extra room. It's yours if you want it. You can have it as long as you need."

Regina nods. She was still afraid, but she felt better know she had Snow. She imagines they must have grown close in the years that Regina couldn't remember. It puts a small smile on Regina's face as she remembers that adorable little girl on the horse.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

Emma had been beyond angry at her mother for taking Regina. She hadn't seen her soulmate in two weeks and it was completely miserable; Emma could hardly stand it. Snow wasn't fixing thing, in Emma's opinion, she was making them worse.

"Hey." Henry grumbles entering the kitchen one morning. It pulls Emma from her thoughts and puts her back into parent mode.

"Hey, kid." Emma greets. "How are doing today?"

"I miss mom." Henry's reply has been the same for fourteen straight days. He was obviously not taking things well. "She doesn't even know who I am. It's not fair."

Emma nods, trying to put her own pain aside. She knew her son must be hurting just as much. The woman he loved so much, his only parent for the first ten years of his life, didn't know him. His grandmother wasn't helping either, she just seemed to be keeping Regina from them.

"We need a plan." Henry states. "If mom were to fall in love with you again, you could give her true love's kiss and she'd get her memories back."

"Oh, kid. I wish it was that simple." Emma sighs. "But, your mother thinks she's in love with Daniel."

"But you're her soulmate!" Henry reminds the blonde. "Ma, I know you can do this. You can break whatever curse that cuff left on mom."

Emma smiles at her son with pride. She admired how optimistic he could be. Maybe there was hope after all. She had to at least try to get their Regina back. She couldn't give up just because things seemed impossible. They'd overcome much worse.

"Okay, you're right." Emma agrees. She gives the preteen a large grin full of hope and determination. "So, what are we going to call this new mission?"

Henry begins to think for a moment. The name for such an important plan was crucial. It had to be absolutely perfect. After a moment the preteen gets a wide grin on his face.

"I got it!" He announces excitedly. "Operation Swan Queen."

 **A/N AH! Here it is! The first chapter of the much anticipated sequel! You all are in for a ride :) -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow had been shocked when Emma had called. Her daughter had demanded to see Regina. Snow had wanted to shield her stepmother. She was worried that someone would slip and mention Regina's Evil Queen days. Emma, however, was not taking no for an answer. "Emma she's fragile." Snow warns when she lets Emma into the loft. "Be careful what you say to her." Emma fights the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. She didn't need Snow's reminder. She was the first one to see Regina after the amnesia happened. There was no way she could forget how fragile she was. "Just tell me where she is." Emma demands. "She's staying in your old room." Snow sighs. Emma pushes past her mother and hurries up the steps. She's a little nervous to see Regina, but also joyful. She had missed the mayor's presence. Even if Regina didn't know it, just her existence made Emma feel better. The door creaks when Emma opens it. Regina turns and looks surprised to see Emma. "Oh, hello." Regina offers a warm smile. "You must be Snow's daughter." "Emma." The blonde replies softly. "Snow says we were good friends. I'm sorry I can't remember it." Regina apologizes softly. So that's what Snow had said. She hadn't even tried to explain the truth to Regina. Emma feels angry at her mother's selfish behavior. She was using this as an opportunity to start over with Regina, but Emma was not letting that happen. "Regina, would you like to go riding?" Emma asks. "It might help." "I-I don't know…" Regina stutters. "D-Daniel and I...I mean the stables...I-I" Emma doesn't want to push the former queen. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to get Regina to fall back in love with her again. Emma would not give up on their love no matter what or no matter how long it took. "Okay, not the stables." Emma tries again. "How about just a walk in the park." "Snow said it might not be safe for me to be out in public yet." Regina sounds afraid. Emma mentally curses her mother. "You'll be safe with me." Emma promises. Regina looks like she's pondering this. The brunette finally nods after a moment. She gives Emma another soft smile that practically melts the Savior's heart. "Okay, Emma, I trust you. But I have one condition." Regina says, not knowing that Emma would have done what Regina requested. "Snow gave me this amazing dessert last night, and I might die if I don't have more. I believe she called it iced cream." Emma chuckles. Regina is surprised at how familiar Emma's laughter to sounds to her ears. It gives her butterflies for a moment. "I think I can do ice cream." Emma agrees happily. * * * * * * * * * * Snow had not liked the idea of Emma taking Regina out. As much as Snow trusted Emma, she was really concerned about Regina's safety. Not everyone in Storybrooke was accepting of this newly changed mayor, and Regina was nearly defenseless against them for the time being. Emma was beginning to think that her mother didn't want Regina to regain her memories. Snow finally had the woman she'd once known back, and Emma would change that. Potentially, True Love's kiss would once again take away the person Snow loved. Emma was worried that her mother would be unwilling to chance it. "How's the ice cream?" Emma asks as she and Regina walk. "Messy." Regina laughs as the dessert melts all over her hand. "But delicious." "You're as bad as Henry sometimes." Emma teases handing her fiancee a napkin. "Who's Henry?" Regina asks curiously. "My father's name was Henry." Emma freezes. She could understand Snow wanted to protect Regina, and that she was worried about scaring her, but to not even mention Henry? That was taking things too far. Henry was Regina's son, she would have done anything for him. It makes Emma extremly angry, but she knows she has to stay calm. "He's my son-biologically-but the two of you are really close." Emma tries to explain. "You named him after your father, it's kind of complicated." "Can I meet him?" Regina asks sounding hopeful. "I think that can be arranged." Emma grins. "He's been dying to see you." "He sounds like a wonderful child." Regina replies. "I really wish I had my memory back." "Me too." Emma says sadly. "There's more to our past, isn't there?" Regina asks wisely. Emma thinks for a moment before nodding. It gives Emma a strange sense of hope. If Regina felt a connection with Emma, maybe she could fall back in love with here. Maybe there was a chance for their happy ending. The pair continue their walking in a comfortable silence. Emma dreaded having to drop Regina off. She just wanted to take her fiancee home with her where she belonged, but Emma knew she had to continue taking baby steps for now. "Can we do this again?" Emma asks the brunette as they reach the door of the loft. "Absolutely." Regina smiles. "Thank you for today, Emma." Emma has to fight the urge to lean in and kiss Regina. That would definitely scare the former queen away. Emma didn't want that, so she settles squeezing Regina's hand instead. "I should go, Henry will be home soon." Emma says reluctantly. "Tell him I said hello." Regina replies. Emma nods and smiles. Regina slowly opens the door and waves goodbye to Emma. Emma felt like she'd made progress. They were on the right path, she just hoped it stayed that way. * * * * * * * * * * Regina enters the loft and fails at hiding her smile. She was unsure about what she was feeling, but whatever it was she liked it. She liked how Emma made her feel. "Did you have fun?" Snow asks, startling Regina slightly. "Yes, your daughter is delightful company." David chuckles a little from his seat at the kitchen table. If Regina only knew the truth behind her words. It seemed a little ironic to David. "Are you going to see her again?" Snow asks curiously. "Yes, she invited me to lunch with her and her son. Emma said that Henry and I are really close." "You are." David says growing serious. "The two of you share a very special bond." Regina nods. She was still so curious and confused about her past. It was all so unfamiliar and mysterious. One thing Regina did know was that being with Emma made her feel less confused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Emma were preparing the mansion for when Regina came over. They moved all the photos out of view so that they wouldn't confuse her. It seemed so strange that they had to invite Regina to her own home.

Henry felt silly for being so nervous. This was his mom, after all. However, this lunch would technically be Regina's first impression of him. He wanted to make sure that everything went well. He still felt a little guilty for how he'd treated his mother prior to the curse breaking.

Regina arrives just after 1:00. David had dropped her off on his way to the station. Regina had rang the doorbell and an eager Henry opened the door to welcome her.

"Hello." She grins. "You must be Henry."

"I am." The boy confirms with a smile. "Come on in, Emma is in the kitchen."

Regina finds it strange the Emma referred to his mother by her first name, but she doesn't comment on it. This was a strange realm, maybe these things were common. Henry leads Regina to the kitchen where Emma is finishing sandwiches. Regina felt comfort over take her the moment she walked in, but she didn't know why. It was just so familiar, like she'd been in this room thousands of time before.

"Oh good, you're here." Emma greets with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina apologizes. Emma chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Emma replies.

When Regina asks if she can help, Emma sends her to help Henry set the table. Emma wanted to give the two of them some time to talk. She knew how important this was, and she knew how nervous their son was. There was a lot at stake here.

"So, Henry, what do you like to do?" Regina asks the boy while they gather utensils

"I really love to read." Henry grins, remembering all the times his mom had read to him when he was a child. "Fairytales are my favorite, but I'll read just about anything."

"I like to read as well." Regina informs the boy, although he already knew. "Maybe you can show me some good books sometime."

"I'd love too!" Henry exclaims happily.

He thinks, maybe he could give his mom some of the books she used to read before. He reasons that it could spark something in her memory, even if it was just something small. It was definitely worth a shot.

The lunch went very well. Henry and Regina talked about books, and Regina told him some of her childhood stories. Emma mostly observed them. She was so glad that they'd done this. All she could think about was the time she'd see Regina.

"It was very nice meeting you, Henry." Regina tells him before she leaves. "I am looking forward to our next encounter."

"Me too, mo-Regina." Henry quickly corrects himself without Regina noticing.

"Maybe next time you can show me these movies you were talking about." Regina suggests.

"That'd be awesome!" Henry agrees just as Snow arrives to take Regina back to the loft.

When they leave Henry feels really sad. As good as the lunch had gone, nothing really had changed. It all felt so unfair, and he just really missed his mom.

Emma is surprised when Regina shows up at the station a few days later. She was delighted to see her, of course, she just hadn't been expecting it. She offers the brunetter water, which she gladly accepts.

"I'm sorry for just showing up uninvited, but I needed some air." Regina explains. "Your mother is very sweet, and she has been so very generous to me, but sometimes I feel like she's smothering me."

Emma can definitely relate to how Regina is feeling. Snow was often overbearing, even if her intentions were good. The old Regina would have snapped much sooner, and much louder. Emma was impressed the new Regina had lasted this long.

"Here have a bear claw." Emma offers sliding the box toward the brunette. "Now tell me what happened."

"I just wanted to talk a walk, you know by myself to think, but she insisted on joining me. I snuck out while she was grabbing her coat." Regina explains.

Emma chuckles. She could just imagine how badly Snow freaked when she found out Regina was gone. No matter what state Regina was in, she had guts. And a bit of a temper.

"You know this is the first place my mother will come when she discovers you're missing." Emma points out. Regina sighs.

"I didn't really think this through." The mayor admits. "You were just the first person I thought of."

Emma's heart warms. She and Regina were definitely headed in the right direction. They'd formed a bond already and Emma knew in her heart that it would only continue to strengthen.

"Well, you're always welcome here." The blonde tells Regina sincerely.

"Emma, have you seen-oh thank goodness!" A frantic Snow exclaims when she enter the room. Emma and Regina share an amused look.

"Hello, mom." Emma greets with a smile. "We were just talking about you."

Regina elbows Emma in an attempt to get the blonde to stop talking. Emma stifles a giggle. It was so close to being normal that it almost hurt. Snow notices this too.

"I uh, was just making sure Regina wasn't lost, but since she found her way to you I'd say she found her way just fine." Snow comments.

"I uh, guess I'll see you later." Regina says as she moves to leave with Emma's mom.

"Wait!" Emma exclaims quickly. "Henry will be here soon, and I know he'd love to see you again. I can drop you off at home later, if you don't have plans."

"Oh I'd love to see Henry!" Regina exclaims. The young boy had stolen her heart almost immediately. "I mean, as long as Snow doesn't mind."

Emma looks at her mother with pleading eyes. If she was going to get Regina's memories back, she would need her mother's help. With a sigh Snow nods, indicating that it was alright for Regina to stay with Emma.

"But, I'm making dinner at 6:30, and I expect all three if you to be there. I'm making Regina's favorite."

"Will do, mom." Emma says with a grateful smile.

When they arrive at the loft later that evening, David and Henry disappear to watch some movie. Snow, Regina and Emma finish making the meal and talk for a while. Regina tells Snow about how Grumpy had gotten arrested for being drunk and causing ruckus. Snow laughs, this was nothing new, but she was humored by the fact that Regina found it so amusing. When dinner is finished they all sit around the table and enjoy each others company for a while.

"Kid, we should get you home, you have school tomorrow." Emma tells him after dinner is over. Henry looks a bit sad.

Emma and Henry both felt wrong about leaving Regina. She belonged at the mansion with them, as a family. It was so hard for them not being with her all the time. The both loved her so much.

"Regina," Emma says as the brunette walks them to the door. "Our door is always open. If you ever want to visit or stay for a while...well you are always more than welcome." Regina smiles at Emma's offer.

"I'll keep that in mind." Regina promises.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Laughter flows freely through Regina's body as she watches her son and lover attempt to cook. They had insisted on making the former queen dinner, but it was not going well at all. Henry was trying to explain to Emma the concept of setting a timer, but Emma kept insisting that she knew how to tell when the food was done without it._

" _You know I CAN help." Regina offers for what seems to be the hundredth time that evening._

" _No, let us do it for you!" Emma pleads. "I promise we won't burn down the kitchen."_

" _Yeah mom, you cook every night." Henry adds. "Which is awesome, but this is our treat."_

" _Very well then." Regina smiles. "I'm going to go read while you two finish up then."_

" _Yes, go enjoy your book, Love." Emma agrees leaning over the counter to peck Regina on the lips. *_

Regina bolts awake trying to catch her breath. Her heart feels as though it's going to beat right out of her chest. That was no dream, Regina is sure of it. It felt more like a memory, but that couldn't be right either. Henry was not her son, and Emma….why would she kiss Emma?

It was in the middle of the night, but Regina needed answers. She slips out of her bed, and grabs her jacket. She is quiet as not to wake Snow and David. The air is bitter outside, but Regina hardly notices.

The gold 108 on the mansion stares Regina in the face as she rings the doorbell. She can her movement and a light turn on. Emma says something to someone-Henry probably-that sounds like a warning to stay back. Before Regina can call out that it's just her, the door opens.

"Regina!" Emma exclaims in shock.

"C-can we talk?" Regina asks in a pleading voice. Emma nods and ushers the brunette inside. Much to Henry's dismay Emma sends him back to bed. She got the vibe that Regina wanted to talk privately.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks once they are seated comfortably by the fireplace.

"I-I think I remembered something, but it-it's crazy." Regina begins, sounding almost afraid. "We were together,- you, Henry, and I-the two of you were making me dinner. The strange part, though, was Henry called me mom, and I-I think you and I were a-a couple."

A part of Emma is happy, Regina was getting her memories back after all, but another part of her was worried. Regina was clearly confused and she didn't understand what was happening. One look at Regina's face and Emma knew, she couldn't lie. She had to tell Regina as much of the truth as possible without scaring her too much.

"You're right. It was a memory." Emma confirms. "You are Henry's mother, you adopted him when he was a baby. You and I….well we love each other very much."

"This doesn't make much sense." Regina answers her.

"I know." Emma says sadly. "You are still missing so much of your past, but it's the truth. Somehow, someway, you ended up with the family you always wanted, even if it is different than you originally pictured."

"W-was I, no, were we happy?" Regina questions. For the first time that night, Emma grins.

"We were very happy." Emma tells her love.

"Do you think we can get back to that?" Regina wonders.

"I hope so." Emma sighs. "I really do."

"Maybe you can help me remember." Regina suggest hopefully. "I mean, you probably know me better than anyone, you could help trigger some of my memories."

"Of course I'll help." Emma smiles softly. "There is nothing I was more than to help you. Tonight, however, you should get some sleep. I'll send Snow a message so she knows you're here."

Emma sets Regina up in the master bedroom and takes the extra guest room for herself. Regina was surprised at how easily she fell asleep. She knew it was because in her heart, she knew she was home.

Over the next few days, Emma and Regina spend as much time as possible together. Emma took Regina to all of the places that mattered to them. The woods where she proposed, the place of their first date and so on. Emma was hoping to spark something in Regina, but so far she hadn't had any luck.

"Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." Emma sighs one day as she talks to her mother. "Maybe you were right, this is her clean slate."

"No, Emma, I was wrong." Snow tells her daughter. "I was being selfish. You were right. Regina needs to remember. She deserves to have her memories of the past so that she can have a future with you and Henry."

"I just don't know what to do." Emma admits sadly. "I have no idea how to help her. I want my Regina back, but it seems like there is nothing I can do."

Snow holds her daughter close as she cries. It broke Snow's heart to see how hurt Emma was. It seemed like her daughter's was life was a constant string of misfortunes, but Snow vowed that she would help Emma get her happy ending. The princess was giving up hope yet. There was still something left to try.

"Emma, this might be risky, but I think it's time we give Regina the book." Snow says once Emma is done crying. "She needs to read her story."

"What!?" Emma exclaims. "No way! You know how that book makes her look!"

"I know, trust me Emma I know, but I really think it might help. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't truly believe that."

"What if it makes her go dark?" Emma asks in a small voice. "She's come too far for us to let that happen."

"Oh, honey, you know how strong Regina is, you know how fiercely she loves you and Henry. Is there really any part of you that believes she could revert so easily?"

Emma slowly shakes her head. Her mother was right, they had to try this. Emma had faith that Regina would never go back to the way she once was. She had proved her redemption and Emma felt guilty for doubting that, even for a moment. They would get through this, Emma just had to believe.

"Okay, let's do it."

 ** _A/N_** _*DRAMATIC MUSIC*_


	5. Chapter 5

5:

Emma was beginning to get worried. She had given Regina the book hours ago, and still hadn't heard from her. She knew that it was a lot to take in, but she really hoped Regina was handling it okay. It's not everyday you find out you were the evil queen and tried to murder the person you now see as your friend.

"Emma, she's gone!" Snow exclaims bursting through the front door. "She was hysterical and wouldn't let me come near her. I think she thought she was going to hurt me."

"Oh no." Emma gasps. "Which way did she go?"

"Towards her vault."

Emma makes her way down the steps of Regina's hideout as quietly as possible. She didn't want to startle the queen. The site Emma sees break her heart. Regina was sobbing on the floor all alone. Emma's plans of being discreet go through the window. She hurries to her lover and embraces her.

"No!" Regina exclaims. "Emma you have to stay away from me!"

"Regina, that's not who you are anymore." Emma says softly.

"I….I am just like my mother." Regina sobs. "Those people were innocent...and...and your mother…."

"Oh, Gina, listen," Emma soothes stroking Regina's raven colored locks. "You were manipulated. Your heartbreak was used against you. Yes, you made some bad choice, but you are making up for them. Please don't push me away."

"How can you love someone like me?" Regina's voice sounds hoarse from all the crying.

"Because you showed me that good can come from broken." Emma smiles softly.

Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma rubs the mayor's back. After a few moments of silence, Emma sees the queen has worn herself out and is asleep. Emma knows they still have a lot of talking to do. Regina still had to accept her past, but the sheriff was going to help her. She made a promise to herself that Regina would never feel alone again.

Regina had refused to see Snow. She was too ashamed wasn't ready to face her yet. Emma understood, and so did Snow, but the princess wanted to be there for Regina. She had seen her come so far, and it seemed unfair that she had to go through this even if it was necessary.

Regina had also been wary about seeing Henry. Now that she knew he was her son, she didn't want to disappoint him. She would hate to have him look at her like a monster. Besides, Regina had a feeling that Henry hadn't always accepted her for who she was. He was probably wise to have wanted his birth mother.

"Regina, this is not fair to Henry." Emma tells the queen. "He loves you, and the two of you are past this."

"Well I don't remember that! Emma all I know is I was this horrid monster!" Regina exclaims. "I'm a villain!"

"You're not a villain." Henry's gentle voice comes from the doorway. "You're my mom."

Without hesitation Henry walks over and embraces his mother tightly. She stiffens at first, but then relishes in the feeling. This feeling was new. Regina realizes quickly that she was feeling motherhood, and it was wonderful. Henry loved her, and she knew she loved him. In that moment Regina knew, she was nothing like her mother had been.

Regina knocks softly on the wooden door. It had been two days since she'd learned who she had been in the past. It was time she made some peace with herself and with her step daughter.

"Regina." Snow gasps when she opens the door. "Come in, please."

The princess leads Regina to the kitchen table where they can talk. She makes them some tea and offers Regina something to eat. The queen declines politely. Her stomach was turning too much to attempt to eat.

"Snow, I'm so sorry." Regina tells the princess sadly. "I know that will never be enough, but I just need you to know."

"I know." Snow gives the queen a small smile. "And to be honest, when I found out about you and Emma, I thought I'd never forgive you. You had done many things, but that was the final straw. I really thought it had all been part of your master plan. Then...I saw how much you really loved her, and how much she loved you. I forgive you, Regina. For everything. Seeing how happy you make Emma ...it's enough for me."

"I was so horrible." Regina whispers tearfully. "You should hate me, and so should Emma."

"And that right there is exactly why we don't." Snow explains. "You have shown us how sorry you are for your past, Regina. The guilt you have in your eyes makes us see how human you are. It could happen to any of us. Don't you see Regina, you are a symbol of change and hope."

Regina gives out a small smile. She still felt like she owed Snow her life, but she felt better. Snow's forgiveness meant the world. It showed Regina that the missing pieces of her memory could only get better after the end of the book. She had made amends with her greatest enemy, that wasn't something that could happen to a villian.

"Thank you, Snow. For everything." Regina tells the princess. Snow leans over and hugs Regina, surprising them both a little.

"If you have any questions about your past, you can ask me." Snow offers.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think for today I'm gonna go see Emma and Henry and just enjoy their company."

"You should." Snow smiles. "Henry and Emma love you so much, and I know you'll soon remember how much you loved them in return."

"I think I'm starting to." Regina admits. "I can feel it, I would do anything for them."

Just as Regina said, she goes to the mansion. Emma and Henry put on _The Sound of Music_ because it had always been Regina's favorite. They eat popcorn and drink hot cocoa. Regina knows that this is how things were supposed to be. Even now, knowing she had done some horrible things, she knew this was how things were supposed to be. Emma was so worried about Regina not remembering and not being able to get her memories back, but Regina didn't care. She was falling in love all over again. Even if she never remembered, they would be a family.

"It's your favorite part." Emma whispers pointing to the scene. It was when Maria and Captain Von Trapp sang to each other in the gazebo. As Regina listens to the music she realizes why her former self loved this part so much.

 _Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

 _Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

 _But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

 _There must have been a moment of truth_

 _For here you are, standing there, loving me_

 _Whether or not you should_

 _So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

 _I must have done something good_

"Emma, I think maybe must have done something good too." Regina smiles. Emma returns the gesture.

"You did, Gina, you did."

 **A/N So not only do I not own OUAT, but I also don't own The Sound of Music (which happens to be my favorite movie ever). I wish I did but I don't. Also next chapter: Will True Love's kiss work?**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina had her arm through Emma's as they walked through the forest. Regina had decided she wanted to try and channel her magic before it came out on its own. Emma had been worried, after all she was still learning herself, but Regina was a natural. Of course.

"So, I actually have magic." Regina comments. "And I guess I had to see it, er, use it to believe it."

"Yes, you do. How did it feel?"

"I liked it." Regina admits. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's a part of you." Emma assures the brunette. "And this time you won't have Rumplestiltskin manipulating you."

They walk in silence for a bit. It was nice to just have each other's company. Regina had had a few more small memory sparks, but nothing major. Emma hadn't wanted to push too hard after the book thing. The last thing Emma wanted was to hurt Regina or make things worse for her.

"Emma, I...I have a question." Regina says suddenly. "W-would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us."

"Why, Regina, are you asking me on a date?" Emma smirks. Regina blushes and looks away. Emma chuckles. "Regina, don't be embarrassed, of course I'll have dinner with you!"

Emma didn't realize that Regina had an ulterior motive. While the brunette did want to go out with the Savior, she had another reason. She remembered reading about how Charming broke the sleeping curse with True Love's kiss. If it worked for them, Regina wondered if it could work for her and Emma. She knew there was only one way to find.

Regina had recruited Snow for help. She hadn't told Emma's mother about the kiss, she didn't want to jinx anything. Snow had been so happy to help Regina set up a picnic in the woods. Regina remembered how Emma had said that had been where their first date was. The former queen just hoped the blonde liked romantic gestures.

Emma meets Regina at their spot at exactly 7:00. She notices the picnic and grins. Regina sighs with relief. The blonde settles down beside the brunette and gladly accepts the glass of wine Regina is offering. Emma hadn't been so excited and hopeful since Regina had lost her memory.

"This is so perfect." Emma smiles.

"I'm glad you think so." Regina grins back. "Your mother was a lot of help."

"That still sounds so odd coming from you." Emma laughs. "But I like that you two get along now."

"When I get my memory back, remind me that she cares about me, and I her. Okay?" Regina looks a little sad for a moment.

"I will." Emma assures. "But I honestly don't think you'll need it. The Evil Queen is gone."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm, you….you said we're each other's true love." Regina begins. "And...well I...I love you."

"You….you do?" Emma asks a little surprised. She hadn't expected it to happen so fast.

"Yes." Regina smiles. "And...I think...I know...can….can I kiss you?"

Emma gives Regina a soft smile before cupping her face. The blonde leans in slowly until her lips meet Regina's velvety soft ones. Regina moves her lips against Emma. At first nothing happens, but then, after a moment, white light shoots from both of them.

"Regina?" Emma asks slowly pulling away.

"Emma!" Regina exclaims growing tearful. "I...I am so sorry! I….I can't believe I forgot you!"

"Oh, my love." Emma cries pulling Regina to her tightly. "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back."

"I love you so much, Emma Swan." Regina says before kissing her fiancee again.

"I love you too, Regina Mills." Emma grins. "And I can think of someone else who loves you, and who will be so happy that you have your memories back."

"Henry!" Regina exclaims suddenly standing. "We have to go see Henry!"

Emma laughs at the mayor's excitement. They quickly tidy up their picnic before heading off. Regina felt so horrible for putting Henry through this, and she just wanted to hug her son.

When they reach Snow and Charming's place where Henry is, Regina all but flies up to the the door. She knocks, almost timidly. When Snow answers the door, she knows that Regina remembers almost right away. The two women share a knowing smile, they'd talk later, but right now Regina needed to see Henry.

"Henry!" Snow calls out to the young boy.

Regina waits for her son to come into the room. When he does, she barrels into him. She holds him close to her, just as Emma finally catches up to her fiancee.

"Mom!" Henry exclaims. "You remember!"

"I do!" Regina confirms. "I am so sorry, Henry."

"It's okay mom." Henry smiles, enjoying his mother's hug. He'd missed her embrace.

Snow puts an arm around her daughter as they watch the heartfelt moment. Snow was a little sad that Regina would go home now. She had really enjoyed having her Regina back, but she was also happy that Emma and Henry go to have their Regina again. They needed her more than Snow did now.

"Snow, I, uhm, I just wanted to thank you, for everything you did." Regina says suddenly, after she pulls away from Henry. "You didn't have to take me in, but you did. I really am grateful."

"That's what family does for one another." Snow smiles.

Regina steps forward tentatively before giving Snow a hug. Both women are a little shocked, but it was nice. They had come a long way, and they knew that. When they pull apart they share another smile. Long gone were the days of constantly fighting one another. The past was officially in the past where it would stay.

"Well, I guess now we can start planning the wedding." Snow says teasing a bit. The others smile.

"Absolutely." Regina agrees.

 **A/N I know it's really short, and I'm sorry! The next one will be longer, I just have been so busy! She remembers now, so that's good at least :) Enjoy this and watch for an update! -Kaila**


End file.
